Smash! A Malevolent Menace
category:MissionsCategory:A Moogle Kupo d'Etat Missions de:Der Bringer der Kupokalypse |width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} ---- Walkthrough *Buffs wear upon entry! Including RR scroll. Buff inside. *Examine the Throne Room door for a cutscene involving the final boss. Examine it again to enter the battlefield. *Experience is not lost upon death. *If you lose, you must go back to A Challenge! You Could Be a Winner and redo the entire set of Northlands mini-game quests. * It is possible to Reraise in this fight as long as you stay outside of aggro range. The Henchmen Moogles will not despawn. ---- Fight * The fight is against Riko Kupenreich, a large Moogle. ** Many damage sources will do roughly 3 times normal damage against all targets. This includes Drain, which can restore a BLM's HP to full in a single cast. ** Blue Mage Physical damage will be about average damage on Riko. Blue Mage magical damage will be somewhat impressive. (Self-Destruct 2300 with an HP pool around 1000/1200) *** Because of Riko's low damage tolerance, it is possible to hold him almost indefinitely using Drain to heal. ** Riko Kupenreich is susceptible to Gravity and Bind though highly resistant. *** Sources differ to the degree to which Riko will resist these spells. It seems possible Riko will resist them often or not at all. Partial resists are likely as well. *** It is sometimes possible to kite Riko with Gravity if your party needs to heal. *** It is possible for a mage to tank Riko using Stoneskin and Phalanx without taking any noteworthy damage (A lot less than non-mage jobs). ** Riko Kupenreich does not use normal attacks, but instead throws bombs at his target when he is within range. The bombs have an additional effect: Knockback. Utsusemi will not block damage from these. *** The Knockback effect will not interrupt spell casting if your back is against a wall. *** The bombs may be Fire elemental damage. Barfira, Fire Carol and/or Shell may reduce damage. ** Can use Bill Toss, which is a Gaze Attack that inflicts Terror. ** Can also use Washtub, which is AoE 200-400 damage Stun and Bind, absorbed by shadows. ** Riko Kupenreich must be defeated (HP reduced to 0) in order to win. *** Note: Riko will automatically aggro pets (Wyverns, Avatars, etc...). Any player with a pet should Dismiss before entering and only summon once Riko has been aggro'd. (Fixed as of July 27, '09 update) * First and Second Phase: ** At 75% HP, Riko will Draw In and use Crystalline Flare, a moderate (~400-700) damage AoE that pierces shadows and inflicts a 10-20 second Stun effect. *** Highly recommended to apply any form of AoE Stoneskin (Earthen Ward, Diamondhide, Accession Stoneskin) to reduce the damage from this attack. The stun effect lasts long enough to let Riko's attacks bring any player that has hate to HP critical. *** Also recommended to use AoE healing as soon as the stun effect wears off (Healing Breeze, Curaga, Accession Cure, Healing Ruby). *** Riko can use Crystalline Flare at any point during third phase, regardless of his HP. ** Riko will not Draw In people who have no enmity. ** At 50% HP, 5 Black Mage Henchmen Moogles will spawn near Riko and attack his current target. Riko himself will retreat to the top of the stairs, where 2 more White Mage Henchmen Moogles will repeatedly cast Cure V on him until he is at 100%. *** The WHM moogles cannot be damaged at all, and despawn when Riko is at 100% HP. Riko cannot be damaged until all the BLM Moogles are killed (and their bodies have disappeared) and he has rejoined the battle. When he reaches 100% HP, he will rejoin the fight regardless of how many BLM moogles are left. *** Henchmen Moogles have access to all Tier IV and Tier III -ga Black Magic spells. *** They are highly susceptible to Sleep and Silence. *** They have 3 TP moves: **** Flowerpot - single-target damage; Stun, Amnesia, and Bind. **** Mog Bomb - small AoE 200-400 Fire damage. **** Mog Shrapnel - conal weak AoE damage (~20-200). *** The henchmen appear to absorb 1 element. Whether the element is random or based on the day is unknown. *** If you kill the Henchmen Moogles before Riko Kupenreich has returned to 100%, you can return to the door and recover as he will not re-aggro. *** Henchmen Moogles can be Aspired for MP. The amount of MP drained can reach cap with relative ease, even for BLUs and SCHs. * He does THIS TWICE, you have to repeat this step two (2) times at 50% before you can kill at third phase. * Third Phase: ** At 50% HP he will summon his Henchmen Moogles again, but he will not retreat to heal himself nor will he gain any damage immunities. *** Recommended to Sleepga the remaining minions and use all 2 hour abilities to finish Riko. *** Beware of Crystalline Flare at this point. If your party is stunned while the Henchmen Moogles are awake, you will more than likely wipe. ---- Strategies *Smash! A Malevolent Menace/Strategies *Smash! A Malevolent Menace/Guide